A Change in Beginning
by Rielle P
Summary: What if Ryoma never interfered with Sasabe and never met Sakuno? What if he made it for the tournament? What could have happened? Shounen Ai, AU-ish, pairings either YukiRyo, SanaRyo or SanaYukiRyo
1. Prologue

Kari: This idea won't leave me be, it keeps popping up in my head that I just decided to sit down and just write it for my peace of mind.

Ryoma: Does it even matter?

Kari: yes, because it keeps distracting me and driving me insane

Ryoma: Oh? But aren't you already crazy

Kari: *is silent* maybe?

Ryoma: *rolls eyes* Whatever lets get on with the show

Kari: *smiles brightly* Okay! I don't anything, nadda nadda nothing

Ryoma: Anything we should be aware of?

Kari: Ah sou! Warnings! Hmm… shonen ai, maybe a bit OOC, AU-ish as I'm changing the story line to my own amusement, the usual stuff

-----(+)-----

Prologue: A change in beginning. A prince's silence

"Hahahaha! Baka! You still don't know the rules for gripping" A loud brown haired boy yelled. "To hit the top spin, it's the western grip you use!" the boy grinned wildly swinging his racket about nearly hitting the trembling girl sitting in front of him "I'm telling you keep the racket like this" He moved his hands showing them how he held the racket "and hold it like you're shaking hands"

"As expected! Sasabe-san in different" Another boy complemented

"Baka! This is common sense" He shouted swinging his racket again, the girl paled and pressed her back against her seat grabbing one of her long braided tails. The group with the boy, Sasabe, laughed harder complementing him.

A little to their side golden eyes narrowed in annoyance, they were too loud. Scrunching his nose in irritation he pushed a hand into his pocket and fished out a set of ear pieces. The boy, who ever that idiot was, was obviously wrong, as the grip he was teaching them was the **eastern grip **andnot the western. Pushing the ear pieces to his ear he turned the volume up and sighed. As much as it annoyed him he didn't want to waste time in correcting such an obvious mistake it wasn't his problem anyways if the boy didn't know how to play proper tennis and he didn't want to waste his breath in teaching an obvious amateur. Leaning back against his seat, as far away as possible from the group he pulled down his cap and closed his eyes, idly he wondered if there was anyone good in the competition he was going to enter. It had been a hassle to convince the board to allow him to play in the seniors division and he at least wanted a good challenge out of it.

Feeling the train stop he quickly grabbed his bag passing the noisy bunch without much thought, stepping of the train he adjusted the red jacket around him before raising his head to look around. The contest was to be held in 'Gakino Gizaka Tennis Garden' and he wasn't quite sure where said garden was. Raising his head to read the signs above him he absently thanked his mother for being insistent when she thought him Japanese regardless the fact that he was born and raised in America. Narrowing his eyes he gave up and approached a dark haired, cap wearing boy carrying a tennis bag like himself to ask for direction.

"Sumimasen, but can you tell me which way it is to the Gakino Gizaka Tennis Garden?" he asked in a monotonous voice. The boy looked down at him dark grey, nearly black eyes staring into his golden cat like ones.

"Aa, go down the north gateway you should see it there" He answered in an equally monotonic yet deeper voice.

"hmm, north gateway… Thanks" Turning the golden eyed boy nodded towards the Black capped boy before heading towards said gate way. Dark eyes stared in interest as the other walked away tennis bag swinging behind him.

"A competitor in the younger division?" he asked himself. Shaking his head he turned his head to the side when he heard someone calling his name.

"Genichiro! Sorry I'm late, the doctor was quite insistent on giving me instructions that I already know" He said, the boy had midnight blue hair and dark sapphire eyes. He wore a jacket over a white shirt and dark pants "Thank you kaa-san, Genichiro can handle everything here" Turning from his seat the boy smiled towards the woman who gently ran a hand trough his hair.

"Okay then, have fun Seiichi" Turning to Genichiro the woman nodded in thanks "take care of him Sanada-kun"

"Aa, I will Yukimura-san" Bowing back to the woman he took the handle of the wheel chair firmly before pushing his towards the north gateway smiling a bit as he watched the other wave good bye to his mother "I'm glad the doctor allowed you to go out today Yukimura, it's a pity you can't compete"

Smiling up at the dark haired boy Yukimura, Seiichi sighed "sou ne, but I'm more than happy to just watch, at least I'm out of the hospital even for a day"

Nodding his head Sanada, Genichiro began to walk faster towards the exit. He had a competition to attend to and he wanted to make sure that Yukimura would enjoy his day out of the hospital by putting on a good show for him.

"Ne Yukimura, I saw something interesting earlier" Sanada suddenly spoke.

"Oh? What is it?" Yukimura replied

"A boy, he looked like he would be competing in the same tournament as I was, probably in the younger division"

"And? How did he get your interest?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"He looked like a good player" Smirking Sanada's eyes narrowed as they entered the tennis garden "Maybe I'll see him again in the future"

"Saa ne, maybe"

Smiling up at Sanada, Yukimura looked straight as they entered the garden, if the boy managed to catch Sanada's interest simply by his seeing his posture then he must have quite a bit of potential and idly he garnered the same hope to meet this interesting boy as well but for now he wanted to enjoy himself in watching the matches, he did hope to find someone that can at least post a challenge against his vice captain.

Curious isn't it how history changes with just a single difference in action?

-----(+)-----

To be continued…

-----(+)-----

A/N: Sooo, this is just a random idea I had about what could have happened if Ryoma didn't interfere with Sasabe and never met Sakuno… Also note that Yukimura is still sick here as he didn't get healed until the near the beginning of the nationalsand that I've taken a few liberties with the tournament hahaha…

Review if you want me to continue this (as this was only an experiment) or if you think this is good, it would basically be a rewrite of the series with Ryoma creating his reputation during that tournament instead of beginning it in Seigaku, the pairing would either be YukiRyo or SanaRyo or a threesome I'll leave it up to my readers but I'm mostly leaning toward YukiRyo.

Like I said review if you want this to continue if not then I'll delete it… ( ^.^'')


	2. Chapter 1

Kari: Wow, I cant believe I got such a great response! I'm glad that you find this interesting ^^

Ryoma: Amazing *rolls eyes*

Kari: Sou ne? The idea just kept repeating over and over in my head so much that I just had to sit down and write it!

Seiichi: Sou? I'm glad then

Kari: Yup! So here's another chapter to all my readers who reviewed and asked for me to continue enjoy!

Ryoma: She doesn't own anything

Seiichi: and we might be a bit out of character.

-----(+)-----

Chapter 1: An encounter: the prince and the child of God

He was bored, amazingly, irrevocably bored. He expected a better challenge when he entered the seniors division but up until now not one of them even required him to use his left hand. Settling himself beneath a shady tree Ryoma, pulled his cap over his eyes with can of his most favored grape flavored ponta in his hand. He had breezed through his first matches rather quickly and was now given a short break before continuing on his match for the finals. He hoped that his last match would at least give him a challenge.

'_I should have stayed at home, baka oyaji'_

A small scowl stretched across his lips at the near desperate way some of the players played against him one in particular was loud, cocky brown haired boy that had the gall to attempt to cheat against him. His name was Sasame or Babase or something he didn't really care and simply showed his twist serve because the guy annoyed him very much.

After finishing his can of ponta he stood gracefully before shouldering his bag and heading towards the garbage bin with a sigh. As he approached, golden eyes watched curiously as a blue haired boy (_'is he a boy?'_) on a wheel chair sat behind the steel fence of a nearby court with an ongoing match. Turning towards the match he raised an eyebrow as he watched the vaguely familiar cap wearing guy perform an impressing smash against his opponent throwing the other's racket off.

'_his not bad, that guy'_

Approaching the fence golden eyes narrowed as he watched intently. The cap guy (as dubbed by him) would definitely win, it was a given. He had better form and better technique, movements precise and calculated he was definitely a player worth something.

The blue haired boy on another hand, turned when he felt the other stand beside him. Dark blue eyes looked on curiously as the golden eyed boy seem to press against the fence in avid interest. Turning towards the court he watched as Genichiro smashed the ball against his opponent and smiled gently.

'_Genichiro gained more power hmm?'_

"Eh? He's not bad huh"

Eyes darting to the side once more Seiichi raised an eyebrow. Not bad? Genichiro was known as one of the best in the middle high circuit. Turning fully to the boy he observed his lazy stance with calculating eyes.

"Don't you have a match bouya?" He asked softly "The junior division is still not over no?"

Eyes turning to the wheel chaired boy he didn't answer but gave the other a cold glare. He was interrupting his watching. Amused Yukimura tilted his head at the boy still observing the quickly ending game with his peripheral vision.

"Or have you already lost?" he asked

Annoyed, Ryoma turned to the other cat like eyes narrowed at the comment. Him, lose? With the skill those guys had? Not a snowball's chance in hell.

"Hn, no" he answered monotonously

Happy at gaining an answer from the sullen looking boy he smiled at him "Oh? Then why are you here?"

"I'm on break" he answered reluctantly "my next match isn't until later"

"Sou? Then you must be in the finals then" Smiling he turned back to the game which just ended with a 6 games to love, score. "Saa, Genichiro must be bored. He hardly used any of his special techniques in the game"

"you know him?" Ryoma asked curiously. Laughing softly the other pressed his back against his wheel chair eyes filled with mirth at the sudden interest the other had shown.

'_saa, it cant be that he admires him already?'_

"Aa, I do he's quite a close friend of mine" pausing he nodded his head towards Ryoma with a polite smile "I'm Yukimura, Seiichi by the way Yorishiku"

"Echizen, Ryoma. Yorishiku" Nodding his head towards the boy he met the others eyes and held his gaze firmly. Idly he noted something, he didn't know what it was but it was a feeling that made him want to know the other further. An instinct if you call it.

"**Attention players for the final match please proceed to court C for your match, I repeat; Competitors for the final match please proceed to court C that's all thank you"**

Blinking at the sudden announcement a smirk tugged at Ryoma's lips before he turned away from the boy without another word walking towards court C. Pausing in his steps he turned back to grin cockily hands placed inside his pockets back straight and tennis bag snugly over his shoulder.

"I don't compete in the juniors division Yukimura-san" Turning back around he waved a hand at him "See you around"

Eyes partly wide in surprise at the comment a laugh soon bubbled up in Yukimura's throat. If the boy was not in the juniors division and he did not lie about not losing then the only logical conclusion would be that he would be the one to compete in the finals match with Genichiro.

"Echizen, Ryoma ka? Omoshiroi ne, bouya" (Echizen, Ryoma hm? Interesting boy) laughing to himself he watched as Genichiro approached with an angelic smile on his face. "Genichiro, your next opponent would be quite interesting"

"Eh? What do you mean Yukimura?" Sanada asked warily

"Oh nothing, nothing. Lets get going hmm" His eyes narrowed "Wouldn't want to be late now would you"

"Whatever you say Yukimura" Sanada muttered. If something had caught the interest of his captain then he wouldn't even dare try to get in his way.

Grabbing the handle of the wheel chair firmly Sanada began to head toward court C where he would face his final adversary in this god boring competition. He had no idea how much meeting the boy would change their lives so much.

-----(+)-----

A/N: Well here's a rather short chapter just a short inter action between Ryo and Yuki… I am so shocked that so many responded to my random idea… maybe I should write out my ideas more often hahaha… anyways hope you guys liked this chappie… Im currently running on sugar high so ha!

Happy new years guys! Be nice and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Kari: Okay on to the second chapter!

Seiichi: *chuckles* Kari-san doesn't own anything

Kari: Sad but true~~ Thank you to all my reviewers for supporting this work!

Ryoma: A match ka?

Kari: Aa sou, forgive me if my matches are sucky I'm no good with writing tennis matches

-----(+)-----

Chapter 2:An Rival: The Prince VS The Emperor

Sanada expected a lot of things when he went to court C for his finals match, most especially after Yukimura's interesting outburst after his match before hand. An interesting opponent by Yukimura's standard was not something you could joke with and he had anticipated the player to be of impressive build or something or another but he didn't expect a kid to stand across from him. Raising an eyebrow, incredulous, he spoke in a deep stern voice.

"Aren't you lost kid? This court is for the senior division" He asked. Sanada was taken aback when he was met with a glare and cocky smirk.

"I'm not lost" Twitching his smirk widened as he looked up (again cursing his height) into dark eyes "I'm here to play you"

Raising an eyebrow Sanada barked with laughter before staring down at the impudent boy before him, didn't he know who he was?

"Don't cry when you get hurt"

"I'll try not to make **you **cry when you lose"

Staring down each other for a moment the referee called their attention and asked them to decide who would serve.

"Which?" Sanada asked racket to the ground

"Smooth"

The racket spun and fell with a clatter on the dusty court the symbol upright.

"end"

"Serve"

Moving to the service line Ryoma pulled a ball from his packet before throwing it against the ground a few times, observing his opponents stance his smirk widening, he was well guarded. Tossing the ball to the air he bent back a bit before swinging his racket for a flat serve, relishing the feel of the ball hitting his racket.

He watched as the other chased the ball (which was well over 170-190 km/h in speed) calmly, eyes set and successfully returning the ball to his side. Ryoma not to be outdone returned the ball, aiming for the left corner, and the furthest from Sanada. Sanada who had realized the intention ran to the corner swinging his racket but was shocked (as was most of the people watching) to see the ball fall to the ground sharply before bouncing minimally across the court and coming to a skidding halt before it reached the corner.

"skip return" Ryoma stated as he watched the others face settle from shock to contemplation. "Aren't you going to call that referee?" he asked calmly

"A-Aa" the referee answered coming out of his stupor "15-love Echizen leads"

"Still think I belong in the Junior section Sanada-san?" Ryoma asked cockily

"hm, not bad" Sanada replied a smirk tugging at his own lips. He had found a good opponent, maybe this time he might have to sweat a bit in the process as well.

-----(+)—---

The match wore on for hours, Ryoma had long switched hands and was now panting heavily as he returned the ball to an equally exhausted Sanada. There was a time when he thought he would lose but he made his comeback fiercely Enjoying the feel of adrenaline as he played the taller boy swing per swing and technique per technique. The audience was captivated by their game, awed by their talent and raw passion but none of them were more captivated than the boy sitting in the wheel chair.

Yukimura had known Sanada for a long time and it was rare for him to be so immersed in a game like he was now. The boy was skilled that was for sure. Now the boy, he intrigued Yukimura. He was aloof and quite but when he held the racket in his hands his attitude changed into a confident and cocky one and his eyes glowed with passion, not only for the win but for the sport itself, his body moved like water a sign that showed years of training.

Seiichi's fingers trembled as he held the arm rest with white hands. He wanted to play with the boy to test himself against the others ambivalent and adapting style. The way he took the brunt of lose and overcame it with his own technique was nothing short of stunning. He was a player that was brimming with potential.

'_I wonder which school he goes to, that Echizen-kun'_

Eyes centered onto the two figures Yukimura hands moved to clutch at the fence separating him from the court, from his life. He wanted to walk, to run, to play. Teeth clenching Yukimura watched with bathed breath as the game was quickly coming to an end.

'_I will heal, not only to play with my team but to play against players like you, Echizen-kun, and overcome them!'_

-----(+)-----

Sanada forgot that he was competing, forgot that he was fighting for a title all he cared about was that he return the ball his breath came in quick pants and his soul sang in joy as he scored another point against his opponent.

Echizen, Ryoma was nothing like he had ever expected and he had to agree with Yukimura that the boy was interesting. His play style at the beginning was full of openings we looked awkward playing but slowly the holes in his guard closed his game changed and his eyes shown with determination that sent Sanada's blood pounding against his chest.

It had been one of the most enjoyable games he had ever played and he wondered how Yukimura must feel to see such an opponent but not get a chance to play against him.

Ryoma on the other hand was ecstatic he had always thought that there was no one else to beet other than his oyaji but playing against Sanada proved him wrong. The boy had pushed and pushed until he was forced to break his limits and play solely to see if he could match no overwhelm the others game. He wanted to play more, more, more ,more!

'_There's still too many that are strong! I want to beat them'_

Eyed glowing he ran towards the ball hands stretched racket steady before he leaped skidding to the ground. There was a hushed silence around them. Everyone held their breath as they waited, waited to see if the ball was returned or not then finally there was a whistle and everyone jumped facing the referee with vulture like eyes.

"6 games to 4, Game set and match, Sanada, Genichiro wins"

There was silence before the crowd roared in applause. It was a wonderful game.

On the court Ryoma laid on the ground face towards the sky watching the darkening skies, face flushed and clothes clinging to his body from sweat a soft smile at his lips. He lost and it was a sad fact but he almost didn't care. That was one of the best matches he had ever had and it left him sated, Golden eyes closed in content. Hearing footsteps approaching him his eyes opened to see Sanada standing before him hands outstretched. Raising an eyebrow in question he watched the other scowl before taking the offered sweaty hand and allowing the other to assist him in standing.

"That was a good game"

"Aa, but don't expect me to lose next time"

"Next time?"

"Of course, I have to pay you back for that loss"

"Cocky brat"

Ryoma smirked golden eyes shining with mirth. "Echizen, Ryoma yorishiku onegaishimasu"

Raising an eyebrow at the re-greeting Sanada smirked back "Sanada, Genichiro yorishiku"

Staring into each other's eyes for a moment they smirked wider anticipating the coming games in the future. The awarding there after was short and was held at the very same court.

"Genichiro! Echizen-kun!"

Turning to the voice both Ryoma and Sanada saw Yukimura waiting by the court entrance. He had a smile on his face as he waved at them blue eyes twinkling. Looking at each other they approached the boy both their faces placid.

"that was a wonderful game Gen, Echizen-kun"

"Ryoma" He cut in

"Eh?"

"Call me Ryoma, calling me Echizen all the time is annoying" He spoke stiffly " I grew up in the U.S."

"Ah sou?" Yukimura asked head tilting lightly "Ryoma-kun it is then"

He nodded

"Yukimura, I guess you were right when you said my opponent was going to be interesting" Sanada said

"Ne? Didn't I tell you?" Laughing softly Yukimura stared at Ryoma with soft eyes "I'd love to play a match with you"

"You will, when you get better"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow in question.

"Aa, Ryoma-kun you I'm ill you see and is currently not allowed to play"

Nodding his head Ryoma understood "Aa"

They talked for a while and Ryoma was surprised with himself for feeling so comfortable around the two men. Yukimura, he had an aura that reminded him of the snow. Beautiful yet cold and fierce while Sanada reminded him of a Samurai, honorable and trust worthy.

"Saa, which school will you be going to Ryoma-kun?"

"Seishun Gakuen"

"Sou, Sanada and I go to Rikkai"

Nodding his head he looked up to the sky and saw the beginnings of the night settling in. Yukimura noticing his gaze looked up and frowned it was getting late, he needed to return to the hospital.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-kun but I have to return to the hospital"

"Yukimura what time where you to return?" Sanada asked

"By Eight, Genichiro"

"It's alright" Ryoma muttered partly disappointed at parting with his newly gained friends.

"ah! I have an idea do you have a phone Ryoma-kun?"

Nodding his head Ryoma gave his phone to the other who set about pressing against its keys before passing it one to Genichiro who did the same.

"I entered our numbers there if you ever want to talk" he smiled

"I wouldn't mind another match Ryoma-san" Genichiro spoke as well

"Thank you, I'll give mine as well no?" Taking their phones he entered his number as well before returning them and stepping back shouldering his tennis bag more firmly.

"jaa matta ne, Ryoma-kun" Seeichi waved eyes soft

"See you" Sanada grunted

"Aa, Jaa" Smirking Ryoma gave a wave before turning and heading for the train station, anticipation building up in him. Idly he wondered what kind of player Yukimura was if Sanada had called him 'buchou'.

-----(+)-----

A/N: And another chapter yay! Hope you guys like this my ability in writing matches are meh~ but I hope I didn't disappoint or got the characters to OOC or something. For the pairing a lot are demanding YukiRyo so the story might and I say **might **end up as so.

Oh and how does everyone feel about me writing a Royal pari AU? Would you read it if I did?

Thank you all for Reviewing and I love you guys so much…

Please review review review!


	4. Chapter 3

Kari: So I just re-read my last chapter and all the mistakes had me near weeping by the end…

Ryoma: That's because you're a careless baka

Kari: *eyes water * I know! I know!

Ryoma: Don't cry idiot

Kari: But I want too T.T *sniffles and looks up* Sorry for the lag in chapters guys I'm a bit busy as I'm graduating high school (my teachers are sadists)

Seiichi: Not to mention your illness

Kari: Just like Seiichi to mention illness first -.-;; anyways here's chapter 3

Seiichi: She owns nothing

Kari: The usual warnings guys, you know the drill

Ryoma: Lets get on with it no?

"**ENGLISH"**

=text message=

-----(+)-----

Chapter 3: Seishun Gakuen

.

.

A day after his loss to Sanada, Ryoma could still feel the adrenaline from their game. He had never experienced such an exciting game and for a moment he had felt overwhelmed by the sheer power and talent the dark haired boy had exuded. But he was stubborn and he played tooth and nail to give a damn good game to the other (He would never forgive himself he lost pathetically). Ryoma had been surprised with himself when he felt so comfortable around the other two. The immediate respect their aura demanded was hard to miss and he knew both were amazing players in their own right. He couldn't help but be drawn to them. He had always been attracted to power.

Coming out of his bathroom, he pat Karupin on the head before donning his uniform and running his hands through his hair, leaving it in disarray afterwards. He wonder why his father insisted that he attend his old school. He remembered Sanada-san (or was it Yukimura-san?) mention something about attending a school called Rikkai and wondered if it was far. He wanted another match soon, if not, at least to discuss that technique of his that left him reeling.

Entering the Kitchen Ryoma grimaced when he saw a western breakfast set up on the table before glancing at the clock and cursing when he saw the time. Rushing through the kitchen he opened the fridge and grabbed a can of ponta before snatching a piece of toast from the table and waving goodbye to his parents before rushing out the door. He was late.

Rushing into the school he changed into his indoor shoes hastily before looking up to read the room numbers he passed. He had gotten in late (nearly a week after term started) and he was behind most of his classes. It didn't help that he received special permission to attend senior and junior classes due to recommendation from his old school and his test scores. It was a bother but his mother was more than pleased (she was the one that arranged his class schedule as he was busy with the tournament at that moment, in compensation though she had bought him the books that he had been eyeing for a while).

Ryoma was never conscious of how much attention he was getting, he had a habit of ignoring stares and in result he pretty much ignored everyone he deemed unimportant or annoying mostly the latter. Regardless though that didn't stop people from pointing and whispering, it was, after all, strange to see a freshman in the seniors hall and his looks were not something you could ignore.

Looking back down on the paper in his hands, Ryoma sighed resignedly. He had English with the seniors class I. knocking on the door he awaited the answer and entered when he was told to do so. Handing his paper over to the curious teacher he watched as the other smiled before motioning him to the front of the class.

"**everyone, this is our new student from America" **The teacher spoke in a slightly accented English **"Please welcome him to our class" ** Pausing she turned to the golden eyed boy **"Please introduce yourself Mr. Echizen, in English of course"**

"**my name is Ryoma Echizen, a pleasure" **He spoke perfectly, he had grown up in the US after all and it wasn't the only language he knew (His parents work required a lot of travelling and they honestly couldn't leave behind Ryoma, so he was dragged along)

"**Would you like to tell us anything about yourself, Mr. Echizen?" **the teacher asked. After a short awkward silence, she sweat dropped staring into impassive golden eyes before finally turning away. His gaze was unnerving. **"R-right, Mr. Fuji please raise your hand, Mr. Echizen will seat in front of you"**

Ryoma followed the teachers gaze and saw a honey haired boy raising his hand with a serene smile on his face. Inwardly Ryoma shuddered. There was something wrong with that sempai's smile. Warily he walked towards his seat nodding minutely towards his sempai (and receiving a wider smile in return) before sitting down and promptly falling asleep.

-----(+)-----

English class for him was boring. After proving to the teacher that he did not need to listen (and soundly humiliating the poor woman) he continued to sleep through class like a log. Later he was woken by Fuji-sempai and after thanking him left the class room and searched for his actual class (I-1) and reintroduced himself (in Japanese mind you). Ryoma repeated the process for his science class with III-3 and for his arts and music class with II-1 before returning to his freshman class for the rest of the day. It was, for the most part boring (there was an argument in his arts and music class, that oddly involved hissing… he ignored that though) and bothersome and he wished he agreed with his oyaji when he suggested he (Ryoma) take a full freshman course (He didn't of course, he was stubborn and the day he agree with his father vocally is the day hell freezes over).

-----(+)-----

Walking towards the court, Ryoma tuned out his companions (three freshmen that decided to stick with him for some reason). One had a unibrow wearing a tacky green tennis shirt boasting about his two years of tennis experience. Scoffing inwardly Ryoma wondered how Sanada-san would react if he heard him.

'_He'd probably slap him, he seems like a person who won't tolerate unfound arrogance'_

Walking faster he by passed the others and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his orange phone before flicking it open. He stared at it for a moment contemplating whether he should call Yukimura-san or Sanada-san, someone remotely sane at least. Ryoma was brought out of his reverie when the unibrowed voice raised another octave.

"That's not fair sempai! You didn't tell us that!"

Stopping he turned back to watch lowering his cap to hide his eyes. He observed with detached interest as his classmates were harassed by elder students. Apparently, though he was silent, he was still noticed by the junior who, at the sight of him, grinned in a conniving way .

"Oi! Would you like to try as well?" he called out "Its 500 yen! 10000 if you knock it over" smirking boy walked towards him "or are you scared?"

Never able to resist a challenge Ryoma approached them and took out his favored red racket. Catching the ball tossed to him, he bounced it on the court a couple of times before smirking.

"Ne sempai, if I hit it a hundred times will you give me a million?" throwing the ball in the air Ryoma smacked the ball hard watching it fly towards the can and hitting it with impressive accuracy before doing it again and again, making the tin dance on the ground, he succeeded in making the others gape in awe.

Gripping his racket tighter, Ryoma gave a final swing and watched as the ball hit the lid making the round tin fly off and spilling small pebbles on the ground.

"Sempai! That's cheating!" the ichinen screamed

"You brat!" The brown haired junior yelled, making his way towards the nonchalant freshman. Face red in anger, he reached his hand out towards the other but was stopped short when a ball flew past him, flattening the can.

"You can't do than yeah, no you cant Arai!" Walking into the court a broom haired boy grinned, amethyst eyes shining in glee as he grinned at the freshmen walking towards the cluster with his racket on his shoulder.

"Momoshiro!" Arai exclaimed, surprised.

"naa, you can't pick on newbies Aria! That's not something a sempai should do yo!" Stopping in front of the agitated junior, he glared at him lightly before turning to Ryoma "Oi! I've heard about you!" he exclaimed "Play a game with me?"

Staring blankly at the boy blankly, golden eyes narrowed as Ryoma turned away with a huff.

"yada"

Surprised Momoshiro ran towards the boy with a crooked grin "Oh come on! Just one game for your Sempai!"

"yada" he glared darker, footsteps quickening as the other scowled.

"You shouldn't treat your sempai like that ya, you shouldn't yo" walking to stand in front of Ryoma, Momoshiro smirked "or are you afraid to lose?"

Stopping before the tall boy Ryoma's eyes narrowed a smirk tugging at his lips as he tilted his tilted his hat to look up into the others amethyst eyes with burning golden ones before answering in an overly confident voice.

"I never lose in tennis"

Grinning ear to ear Momo headed to the courts ignoring the whispering that followed them as he walked towards one side of the net and watched as the other tugged at the strings of his racket before approaching the net as well.

"which?" Ryoma asked bored.

"rough"

Spinning his racket, Ryoma watched as it fell the symbol upside down. Looking up he stared at the boy waiting and twitched inwardly as the others smile broadened.

"Lu~cky!" tapping his racket against his shoulder he walked to the receiving area "You can serve! I want to see the twist serve!"

"yada" turning back Ryoma tugged his cap firmly unto his head as he walked towards the service line and smirked "Don't hurt yourself Sempai"

Bending back he slapped the ball across the court. Momoshiro ran forward and caught it partly surprised at the amount of power behind it but successfully returning it. Rushing to the net Ryoma returned the ball eyes widening at its heaviness. Using both hands he returned the ball accidently giving Momoshiro a chance ball.

"Yoshi!" Face set into an excited expression Momo jumped and smashed the ball landing with a cocky smirk "Don!"

Scowling as his racket flew off away, Ryoma growled lightly tugging at his cap, eyes burning.

"Eh? You're not bad Sempai" it was a good smash.

Picking up his racket he froze as Momo spoke.

"Haha, don't hurt yourself chibi-chibi!"

Grinding his teeth lightly, Ryoma stood on the service line, fingering the gut of his racket before taking a ball from his pocket bouncing it thrice before throwing the ball in the air and serving. The ball flew across the court landing by Momoshiro's feet and to the junior's surprise, flew towards his face, making him fall back and wince.

"Suge! That was the twist serve yo! The twist serve ya!" Standing he shifted his weight, favoring his left leg with a smile "Yoshi! One mo-" looking up his eyebrows furrowed when he saw Ryoma walking away "Oi! Where are you going?!"

"hn" Glaring at the junior Ryoma huffed. He didn't play with injured people, sempai or not. Ignoring the others call he passed by the shocked ichinen and Furious Juniors and continued towards the other club members.

A sudden vibration from his pocket stole his attention. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he flipped it open with a curious hum and blinked in surprise as he saw Yukimura-san's name on the screen.

=Ryoma-kun how's your day? Have you joined the tennis club?=

Tilting his head slightly, Ryoma grinned before taking a picture of the tennis court and attaching it to his message.

=it was boring and the tennis club is mada mada=

Sending him the message he returned his phone inside his pocket and paused as he heard the others say that registration was cancelled because the regulars and couch were not on campus. Scowling Ryoma shrugged before turning back instead and headed towards the gates with the intent to go home.

As he walked he bought a can of ponta and sipped it thoughtfully as he felt his phone vibrate once more in his pocket.

=saa, don't be so cocky boy. You'll be surprised=

smirking at the message Ryoma replied.

=I'll take your word for it Yukimura-san, let's hope they don't disappoint=

Yukimura's reply was immediate

=They won't, you'll see :) =

Smiling lightly to himself Ryoma threw his can inside the trash; maybe the day wasn't so boring after all.

.

.

.

-----(+)----

A/N: So here's my update sorry if it's a bit blah. I'm trying hard to find the time to work on this and by far this should be my longest chapter no?

Well for those who are waiting for melody, you'll have to wait a bit more since I haven't even begin writing it x.x and for synchrony? Im getting to it.

Comments would be appreciated and reviews would be rewarded with yummy cookies!


	5. Chapter 4

Kari: Eh, I'm finally updating?

Yukimura: Hmm, It's been a while no? *angelic smile*

Kari: *sweatdrops* A-aa….

Genichiro: Get to work!

Kari: ha-hai! *cowers* Eto… the usual disclaimers apply and the warnings in addition I'll be deviating from the actual story line now… the changes should be obvious

Yukimura: Saa, ikou desu

----(+)-----

Chapter 4: Of rackets, teams and cockiness

-

-

-

The next day was the same as the last, it was completely boring and in his opinion (the stares were finally getting to him) completely troublesome. Shrugging on his red shirt Ryoma closed his eyes as he stretched his arms upwards, feeling the strain on his back loosen, with a quiet sigh. The chairs were hard. Making sure to leave his bag in a safe place he grabbed his favored red racket and ignored the trio that followed him and exited the room without much care. He truly did hope that the regulars were as good as Yukimura-san had promised, if not he would have to attempt to request his mother to transfer him to a school with a better team (maybe he could ask to go to Rikkai? He did know how to live on his own, he had the experience multiple times)

Yawning into his hand he lined up with the ichinen and stared impassively as he ignored the idle chatter around him. Wide gold eyes trailed across the courts with an approving hum, they had good facilities at least, not as advanced as his own used to be in the US but good enough for a local school in Japan.

Quite suddenly the noise came to a sudden hush as several seniors and juniors entered the court. Vaguely he remembers a few of them from his classes. One had a green bandana over his head, his face set into a dark scowl. The other was the sempai from before with the broom like hair (idly he noted that his foot was better) another had a notebook in hand muttering creepily and another looked shy as he chattered with his honey haired Fuji-sempai. A little off to the side a bouncy red head hung of a strange looking sempai's arm (His hair looked like an egg or rather a bowling bowl). Beside him the most annoying one, with so called "two years experience" exclaimed.

"It's the regulars!"

Moving his racket to hold press it to his lower back, he leaned unto it with a thoughtful hum as he observed with more intent. They were a strange bunch and he wondered if someone should check their mental health or something (he had to admit even he was surprised when the shy sempai suddenly screamed "BBUUURRRNNNIIINNGGGGG!!!" when he held a racket). Most of them were seniors.

Ryoma was startled from his thoughts when a hand pushed against his shoulder with enough force to make him step back. Glaring from beneath the brim of his cap, golden eyes narrowed as he saw the boy that pushed him. It was the cheating sempai.

"Oi! You again!" He said in aloud arrogant voice "what's with that gaze ha?"

Ryoma stares at him eyes placid before quickly flipping his racket too softly (he didn't want to hurt the guy, regardless how annoying he was) hit away the hand from his body. Unbeknownst to them a few had stopped to stare at the ruckus they've caused.

A few courts away the regulars were busily training, the exercise was done in pairs, with one serving the ball to the other and the other smashing the ball into a basket in a certain direction. It was an effective exercise. But Ryoma knew better.

Walking away from the boy (who watched him go shouting all the while) he began to walk nearer the actual courts. A sudden shout a distance from him had him look up in time to see a ball speed towards his face with alarming force. On reflex he brought his racket forward and hit back the ball straight into the basket with enough force to make it clatter. Spinning the racket in his hand, a smirk stretched across his lips.

"hn, not that hard to do"

And that was the fodder that fired up the rumor mill.

-----(+)-----

Rumors were stupid, Ryoma decided. Laying his head unto his desk that morning a scowl tugged at his lips as he felt more eyes on his form. Cant this people find anything better to do? Every time he passed there were always whispers. He hated the lime light unless it was on court. People were much too troublesome.

Changing into his usual red sports shirt, Ryoma stuffed his cap unto his head with a light frown. He was disappointed to know that most of what the first years do were basic drills. They were too much of a bore to do. Placing his bag unto a safe place he sat on a bench to tighten the laces of his shoe with a hard tug. Satisfied he left the room with three horrified ichinen pointing at the wrinkled blue jersey he left behind.

Walking onto the court Ryoma began stretching his legs with a light hum before jogging towards the tracks for a few laps. People avoided him for the most part, it was well known that he had bad blood with Arai's gang (not that he cared anyways) but it didn't stop them from talking.

'_When will these people learn to stay out of my business?'_

Running faster Ryoma lost count of the laps he made. He never noticed the arrival of the regulars (who at the moment were warming up) and the angry eyes of a certain head band wearing junior. The feel of the wind against his face was all that he cared for, the heat running up his legs from running and the steady breaths he took. Now people couldn't ignore that he had a wonderful posture while running, some even pointed out that it was quite similar to Fuji's grace. (and for a fact Fuji agreed to it as well and they quote "Saa, maybe he took dance lessons as well?") Oddly enough no one seemed to mind that he missed the regular drills assigned to the first years, (they attributed it to the fact that Tezuka was currently no present)

Feeling satisfied with the light sheen of sweat that glistened along his forehead from the run. Ryoma finally decided to join the first years, who gaped incredulously at him. The run gave him the sudden urge to play and he would about challenge anyone (even if they sucked… the number would hopefully make up for the lack of challenge) but as he attempted to walk back a shadow fell over his face, obviously someone had blocked his way, and with an annoyed tsk he looked up to glare balefully at the boy before him. It was that a-something or another guy that kept bothering for one reason or another.

"Oi! You shouldn't be too cocky brat" he began with a haughty voice "You should have more respect for your sempai"

Eyes burning, his face remained placid as the other continued.

"You think you're so great ha?" Arai's voice rose a notch catching the other club members' attention "How about a match then?"

"Yada" Ryoma answered in a partly drawling voice. He wanted a match sure, but this guy was too bothersome to play with. Stepping aside he began walking back to the club house to take his racket when that annoyingly loud voice interrupted him again.

"Who knows, those precious" Arai paused, his voice laced with bubbling rage and arrogance "rackets of yours might turn up again"

Ryoma froze at the implication of those words. For sure if he was to check his rackets, maybe even his whole bag, would be missing. Fingers twitching he raised a hand to pull his cap further down his face as his expression became colder. It was not that he couldn't afford another to buy new rackets (Well with the amount of money he got from those tournament in the US he was bound to have more than just spare change no?) but rather it was his pride that was stroked, he didn't like being messed with. He didn't like bullied in general.

Turning on his heel Ryoma tilted his head up to stare at the junior beneath the bill of his cap. "Eehh, are you trying to imply something sempai" the word sempai was drawled sarcastically, making Arai turn a few shades darker in anger.

"Are you accusing me of something ichinen?!"

"Betsuni" Eyes still locked unto his form he walked closer, stopping a few feet from him "ne, you wanted a game right?"

"Aa" Arai had a wide smirk on his lips before turning his head opening his hand to motion to one of his cronies. Immediately a worn, old racket was tossed to him which he flipped in his hand before throwing it towards Ryoma "Things like that should be enough for you" his smirk turned into a sneer as he saw the Ryoma asses the racket "You should know your place ichinen"

Plucking at the strings of the racket critical golden eyes studied the worn thing that was thrown to him before an idea came to mind. A smirk danced unto his lips and with a graceful turn he walked into an empty court.

"You wanted a game sempai, let play"

Raising an eyebrow Arai didn't know whether the damn brat was sane or not. There was no way he could play with a racket like that.

"Are you scared sempai?" Tilting his head he looked back at the other, eyes wide with anticipation as his smirk widened into a grin. To say that the change in personality was startling was an understatement.

"Who would be scared of a brat like you!?" walking into the court he looked at his nose to glare at the petite boy "Don't cry when you lose"

"Uisu"

Unbeknownst to them their small (yeah right, if Arai's shouting didn't catch their attention, then the screaming first years surely did the trick) argument had most of the tennis club members watching them, and that 'most' included the regulars.

Fuji's eyes had opened sometime during the exchange and he can't help but feel amused by it all. Beside him Oishi fretted, worrying over everything and anything while Eiji hung off Syuusuke's back, light blue eyes trained unto the developing match.

"Ne, Fujiko-chan, it wouldn't be possible for Ochibi to win with a racket like that can he? I mean look at it! nya" Eiji exclaimed

"Saa, we'll have to see ne?" A smile tugged unto his lips. Either the boy was really confident with his skill or he was willing to embarrass himself in front of the whole club.

"Demo~" Eiji continued "It old, and dusty and rickety and mou! It looks like it would fall apart at any second! Nya"

"I should stop this, Tezuka won't be pleased" Oishi said worrying his bottom lip. "I should before someone gets hurt"

"You won't" Fuji's voice was sharp as he turned striking blue eyes towards Oishi "Lets watch what will happen ne?" he continued in sweeter tone, Oishi gulped it was never good whenever Fuji used that tone "Saa, don't you think this is interesting Oishi" He didn't want anyone stopping this. It was much to interesting, and if by chance the boy didn't have the skill to back up his cockiness he wanted to see his face when he was crushed by Arai (because admittedly out of everyone in club Arai was the only one with enough skill to consider getting into the regulars). He was sure that Echizen, Ryoma would have a darling face if it ever happened.

"Mou, Fujiko why do I feel there's more to things than that" Eiji muttered moving to hide behind Oishi who sweat dropped.

"saa"

"Ii data" Inui muttered "I'd have to agree with Fuji though, this is a rather interesting development" Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, light glinted against it ominously.

"Sou ne" Fuji smiled, trust Inui to be side by him. Aah, data was data after all.

"Arai can't do that, he cant yo" Momoshiro suddenly piped up from beside a partly worried Taka.

"Fshhhuu, his an embarrassment towards the juniors" Kaido hissed angrily. Arai was too arrogant for his own good in his opinion.

"Hush now" Fuji intervened as he felt another argument begin to rise between the rivals. "Their beginning"

On court Arai threw the ball in the air before smacking it across the court straight to Ryoma. Ryoma on the other hand hit it back.

-twak-

The strange sound echoed across the now silent court as the ball flew harmlessly before hitting the net.

"What a strange impact sound!" Katsuo shouted

"I knew he wouldn't be able to play like that!" Horio screamed

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Saa, it is indeed, a strange sound" Fuji eyes trained unto the first year. Ryoma was pulling at the strings again head tilted with a curious expression on his face. He looked like a cat, Fuji thought idly, a very curious cat.

"Understandable" Inui spoke "The racket, most likely, is an old one just by assessing its appearance and with strings like that there's not enough tension to create a proper impact to hit the ball back by normal means"

On court Ryoma pulled at the string with a thoughtful hum. "Omoshiroi"

"What are you muttering about? Afraid already" A smirk could almost be heard in the others face. This was too easy "You can't run now, we have to finish this came to the end" Taking another ball Arai served the ball stronger than before. Again Ryoma hit it back producing the same sound with the same result.

"It's no use nya! You can't use a racket like that!" Eiji pouted.

"This is bad, bad, bad" Oishi muttered "We really have to stop this"

"No, continue watching" there was something about the others expression that had Fuji leaning further into the fence fingers clenched around the metal chains.

The game progressed in the same fashion until finally Arai got the first two games. Ryoma who paid no attention to his opponent let a smirk grace his lips.

"sou ka, that's how it is" Preparing to receive Arai's service he gripped the racket tighter. Arai, who by that time was very confident that he'll completely crush the freshman, served the ball. What happened next brought a new bought of silence within the courts. The return was so quick that it left Arai gaping.

"That got to be a fluke" Arai murmured

"Saa, interesting" Fuji muttered

"Ii data, by turning his whole body Echizen-san was able to create enough force to return the ball normally, regardless the state of his racket" Inui wrote into his note book quickly "impressive"

"You mean Ochibi intentionally threw in those two games!?" Eiji asked

"uso!" Momo exclaimed after Eiji

"Saa, it seems that way" Fuji lifted a hand to press against his shin in thought "Those two games, he used them to master that old racket"

"Fsshhuu, look at him" Kaido growled out "Looking like that because of a freshman, it's a shame"

Meanwhile Ryoma was leading the game with a 40-0 score; all of them were return aces. He had bared the commentaries from his sempais for a while (they were the bunch that he had even an inkling of respect for as of yet. It was obvious from practice that they at least had skill) but the last comment had a frown tugging at his lips. He didn't like what it was implying. Hearing rather than seeing the approach of the ball, he twisted his body with ease before hitting the ball back with a specific angle. He was hardly sweating.

Arai on the other hand was frazzled. He chased after the ball with near panic (well he definitely didn't do well in mind games) but was to slow to catch the ball as it slammed against the ground with shocking force before rebounding towards the nearby court where the regulars stood.

Fuji's eyes widened at that before he quickly turned toward Kaido with a sharp call "Kaido! Step back"

Acting as told the snake stepped back in time to miss the ball that slammed against the fence that left it rattling. Seven pairs of eyes stared in disbelief as the ball came to a grinding stop, stuck between the small diamonds that made the fence, before falling to the ground and slowly turned their eyes towards the freshman whose wide golden eyes glared into Kaido's direction.

"Gomen, I lost a bit of control there" He spoke sharply "hope that wasn't much of a shame for you" Tugging at his cap he took a ball from his pocket before bouncing it on the ground a few times. It was his service game.

"He- did he do that intentionally?"Taka asked as his eyes remained rooted unto the spot where the ball had impacted the fence.

"With a racket like that? No way" Momo shook his head in disbelief

"nya, suge" Eiji gulped

"Th-the" Oishi eyes were wide as he watched Ryoma prepare to serve

"fu fu fu, this is definitely interesting" Syuusuke grinned

"ii data"

"fssshhuuuu~" Kaido growled angrily as he glared

On the court Ryoma's smirk seemed to become a permanent feature to his face as he bent his knees with practiced ease, hitting the ball back with a satisfying smack of his racket. The green sphere soared across the court landing at Arai's feet before shooting up nearly hitting his face making fall back on his butt.

"The twist serve!" the trio exclaimed as other members stared in awe.

Arai on the other hand sat very still. His previous confidence had all but disappeared. It was like facing a monster.

"O-oi maybe we should stop now" Arai said shakily "there's no need for this is there?"

"eh? But sempai didn't you say 'we have to finish this came to the end'" he answered back cockily "iku yo"

The game progressed the same as the last. A complete service ace game. Lifting a hand to his cup Ryoma tugged it down with a small huff the boy didn't do well against pressure obviously and it was the amusement it brought was quickly losing its novelty.

"mada mada dane"

The phrase made the junior twitch and with renewed vigor he served the ball with all he had. Seeing the quickly approaching ball Ryoma moved to hit it back but che'd as the old strings finally gave out.

"Oh no! the strings!" Eiji shouted pointing at the face of the racket

Flipping the racket to its side Ryoma's eyes narrowed as he swung successfully returning the shot, much to the amazement of many and murmurs began to escalate.

"The rim! He used the rim!"

"no way!"

"Who is that?!"  
"How could he do it?"

And murmurs went on and on when suddenly the loud slam of metal gates had everyone jumping to attention. Turning towards the source of the noise everyone cringed as they saw who it was exactly.

A boy, who looked much older than he probably was stood with his hazel eyes narrowed behind thin framed glasses, his hair was a rich chocolate like color that was, strangely enough, could only be described as neatly disarray. The blue colors of the regular jersey suited him a racket was firmly held in his hands.

"what is going on here?" He asked in a firm voice.

"Buchou! Cheers!" Everyone on court bowed excluding Ryoma, who had never seen the captain before.

"Te-Tezuka- buchou, I eto, we were just having a ma-"Arai stuttered to answer

"I do not remember authorizing any practice matches to non regulars"

"Th-that is"

"10 laps "Tezuka's gaze landed on the first year and they for a while gold stared into hazel "both of you"

Immediately Ryoma took off to follow the order. It was obvious that this boy was the captain, and he had the feeling that he wasn't one to be messed with.

"b-but!"

"20" Tezuka reaffirmed. Gritting his teeth Arai glared at the first year one more time before following after. Letting his eyes stray along the frozen players a frown tugged at his lips "Back to work! Yudan Sezou ni Ikou"

Like clockwork the club came to life, practicing as if nothing had interrupted them in the first place. Nodding his head in approval he headed towards where the regulars where and glared at them, spurring them into action. Stopping beside Fuji he listened to the other chuckle before turning his head to face the honey haired boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Saa, we've got a very interesting freshman this year Tezuka" Syuusuke's eyelids fluttered open to stare at the placid boy "you were watching weren't you? From the window"

Tezuka did not answer but kept his gaze firmly unto the others sharp blue ones

"very interesting indeed" With another soft giggle Fuji's eyes closed. The year promised to be amusing and he had the feeling that it was about to get more and more fun for him soon.

----(+)----

Practice ended rather anticlimactically. Packing up his sweaty shirt Ryoma shouldered his tennis bag with ease as he fished his pocket for his phone. So far he was still bored. He seriously needed to get around calling Sanada-san for a game, he was getting bored of drills.

Flipping his phone open he opened his inbox to read the messages he had received.

=Ryoma-kun, how are you? Was club better? Did you meet the regulars?= it was from Yukimura-san

=Yukimura-san, so far? It's a bore, I haven't played the regulars yet but I'm hoping for something interesting= sending the message Ryoma moved on to his next message.

=Ryoma-san, this is Sanada from the tournament. I would like to ask if you are available on Sunday. I'll be heading to Tokyo to visit Yukimura and wouldn't mind a game=

Blinking at the offer, Ryoma stuffed his cap into his bag (his hair was still wet) as he contemplated his answer.

=I wouldn't mind a game myself Sanada-san, hn, if possible may I accompany you to visit Yukimura-san as well?=

Flipping his phone shut after he sent the message, Ryoma ran a hand through his damp hair with a small smirk. At the very least his weekend was looking up. Twisting his head side to side he walked out of the club room to head home.

Maybe his oyaji would be willing to get off his lazy ass and play a game.

----(+)-----

A/N: I know it's been long! Forgiveness *whimpers* I've been very busy with graduation approaching and the heat is seriously killing me here. I'm still trying to find time to finally type up melody and synchrony so wait a bit more… this chapters longer?

Anyhow as you can see, I've begun to make subtle changes into the story and they will stay subtle (hopefully) until I fully deviate from the original story line. The changes I've made were the affects of his match with Sanada. He had played him earlier hence he is more skilled now when he entered Seigaku than when he did when he entered in canon. I hope you don't mind the bit of OOC-ness…. And the fact that my match scenes are beyond sucky ^^;; oh and I still need a beta, seriously…

Oh! And I made fan art! Huzzah! This one's pillar pair though, I have a royal done as well but I still have to find the time to scan it into my laptop… I'll probably have it up by my next update.

Link: http:// .

Remove the spaces and you have it. It should be the last sketch that you see in there. Hope you like it, it was a pain to do but I enjoyed it. Anybody want fanart on this fic? review if you do

An another not that very much important: **POLL**:

Do you want Ryoma to meet the Rikkai team before the regional's or not? Or do you have a specific character you want him to meet? (Kirihara is a given so no need to vote for him) the voting will help so please do so if you have the time.

And so after the long wait I hope you guys enjoy this! Review onegai… they help me write, they inspire (well honestly I get guilty and so I at least attempt to sit myself down and write) I need reviews… You'll get cookies?


End file.
